


Valentine's Cards

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: "I'll be damned if our son marries a Potter or, worse, a Weasley!" "Draco, he's only six years old!" Draco misinterprets his son making Valentine's Day cards. Dramione family Valentine's one shot.





	Valentine's Cards

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** "I'll be damned if our son marries a Potter or, worse, a _Weasley!_ " "Draco, he's only _six years old!"_ Draco misinterprets his son making Valentine's Day cards. One shot.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married. Scorpius (age 6) is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Valentine's Cards**

If it's one thing that Draco Malfoy could say he _hated_ , it was Valentine's Day. Although, he did reluctantly enjoy it during his early years at Hogwarts (what normal bloke didn't like being doted on by girls and given unlimited supplies of chocolate and gifts? Besides Potter that is, but then again he was never normal). That was until that one time, a few years after Hogwarts and during his and Hermione's first Valentine's together, it ended up with him being in St. Mungo's because of a love potion that the ever persistant Astoria Greengrass had somehow managed to slip him. The holiday was far worse in the Muggle world however, which Hermione, now his wife, often referred to as a "Hallmark day". Whatever a Hallmark was.

Draco didn't believe in just _one_ day of showing someone how much they mean to you. He showered his wife with love _everyday_ (in private, of course!). Perhaps the only thing he _did_ like about the holiday was the delicious chocolates his wife made herself for him every year. And the chocolates that their son made for him with a bit of help, of course.

However, the colors of pink, red, and white sickened him. It was _everywhere!_ Not only just on the streets of Muggle London, but also in Diagon Alley! And even worse, the _office_ at the Ministry. Ever since the end of the war almost 15 years ago, the Wizarding world no longer took anything for granted and found any excuse to celebrate, even that blasted day called Valentine's. Which happened to be today.

Draco was heading home alone that day, as Hermione had already left early to get Scorpius from school because he wasn't feeling well during lunch hour. Along the way, he picked up a dozen roses to bring home to his wife and small gift for his son. They had agreed a long time ago that they wouldn't spoil each other with too much on this day; chocolates and flowers would suffice. When he Floo'd into the living room of his modest home (Hermione refused to live anywhere more fancy than her childhood home), he was hit with the sweet scent of chocolate that he followed all the way to the kitchen.

There, he nearly gagged at what he saw. At the kitchen table, there was a mix of was pink, red, and white spread through out and Draco could see various heart shapes and sizes, glitter and lace. Hermione was currently cutting out a pink heart shape which she handed to Scorpius.

"Here, sweetie," she said to her son. "We'll give this one to Aunt Molly and you can try cutting a heart out of the paper for Aunt Ginny, okay?"

"Okay," Scorpius said, struggling with cutting the heart shape out perfectly.

Draco was speechless. What were they _doing_?

"Hi, honey, did you get your chocolates?" Hermione asked when she noticed him standing there.

Draco shook out of his stupor and nodded. "Yes, they were ...satisfactory."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "In other words, you probably spoiled your lunch with them."

Draco just smiled sheepishly before walking over to the table and leaning forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, which their son ignored. He handed the flowers to her which she took with a smile and gave a wrapped gift to Scorpius which he eagerly opened.

Hermione scoffed when she saw the box of at least 20 Galleons worth of mixed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. "It's Valentine's, not Christmas! You didn't have to spoil our son with all _that!_ Just one little gift would have been find!" she scolded.

Draco shrugged with a smirk. "I can spoil him as much as I want."

"Thanks, daddy!" Scorpius beamed.

"You're welcome," Draco ruffled his hair playfully. "What are you two doing anyway? What's with all this mess?" he gestured to all the stuff on the table.

"We're making Valentine's cards!" Scorpius said happily.

"Why?" Draco raised a brow, looking at the various names on the pile. There was one for Harry and his sons Albus and James, Ron and Lavender and their son, Hugo, George and Angelina and one for their son Fred, Richard and Alice Granger, Bill and Fleur and their daughters Victorie and Dominique, Teddy, Narcissa, Luna, Neville, and as well as one for Charlie in Romania, plus a bunch he couldn't see the names on under the pile.

"It's something he learned about in school this morning. His class participated in exchanging Valentine's cards and he wanted to do some for the family so we decided to make some by hand."

"I see," he said and watched as his son cut out a crooked heart shaped card as Hermione helped him spell Ginny's name and write a message on. He went about getting started on supper (since Hermione refused to have any house-elves) while they continued. He had always thought that Valentine's cards were meant for romantic interests. He figured as long as Scorpius didn't send it out to any girls his age, it'd be okay.

"I want this one to be for Rose, and these ones for Molly, Roxanne, and Lily..." Scorpius said and Draco nearly dropped the stirring spoon and whipped around as Hermione was helping him spell out their names.

"W-why are you giving _them_ Valentine's?" Draco asked sternly.

"Why not?" Scorpius asked, sneezing and Hermione helped wipe his nose with a napkin. "I want to give one to _everyone_."

"But they're _girls!_ "

"Draco, what are you getting at exactly?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair to look at her husband with a raised brow.

"You're not suppose to give cards to girls your age unless you have a crush on them!" Draco protested.

Hermione burst out laughing and Scorpius sputtered.

"I don't have a crush on any girls, daddy!" Scorpius cried.

"Where did you get _that_ idea?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm just going by what I experienced during my years at Hogwarts," Draco replied, quickly stirring the pasta sauce before it burned then turned his glare on Hermione. "I knew sending him to that Muggle school was a bad idea!"

"It was not a bad idea!" Hermione retorted. "Besides, I would have come up with the idea to send Valentine's anyway. There's nothing wrong with it; it's just for fun."

"I'll be damned if our son marries a Potter or, worse, a _Weasley!_ " Draco said with a frown.

"Draco, he's only _six years old!_ " Hermione exclaimed and rolled her eyes, _"_ It's completely innocent what Scorpius is doing, I don't know what your problem is! Rose and Molly are only _six_ years old and Lily and Roxanne are _four_. And besides that, they're his _family_ ," she scowled and reached over to cover Scorpius' ears, which he gave his mother a confused look. "Just because your family was practically inbred doesn't mean that ours will be!"

"That has nothing to do with it! The Potters and Weasley aren't related to him by blood! There's still a chance he might marry one!"

"You're being ridiculous!" she glared and took her hands away from Scorpius' ears.

"Why are you two always fighting?" Scorpius sighed with annoyance.

"Sorry, dear," Hermione said, smoothing his hair down. "Daddy and I only fight because we love each other. It's nothing to worry about."

At that, Scorpius gulped. "But...me and Rose always fight, too...does that mean we love each other like you and daddy?" he asked quietly with worry laced in his voice.

Hermione could have sworn she heard an upset squeak come out of her husband and smiled gently at her son. "No, sweetheart," she said. "You don't love Rose in the same way that mummy and daddy love each other."

" _Thank Merlin,"_ she heard Draco whisper and sent a glare his way.

"Why don't you go summon Aries and we can start getting these sent out so that everyone can receive them tonight?" she said to Scorpius who nodded and left the table. She waited until he left the kitchen before going over to her husband who was busy keeping an eye on the pasta and swatted him upside the head.

"Ow! What was _that_ for!" he turned on her as he crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"For being an idiot!"

"How was I being an idiot?" he asked with annoyance.

"Just because someone gives someone else a Valentine's card doesn't mean they're in love! Friends and family give and receive them too; it's just a nice gesture. Scorpius is way too young for that sort of thing and I can't believe you'd say that!"

"I can't help it..."

"Can't help what?" she questioned.

Draco sighed and turned to look at her. "I can't help that my biggest fear is that one day he'll marry Potty or Weasel's daughter. Or one of the other Weasels' daughters."

"I doubt you have to worry about that. We're all bringing the kids up together and just because they're not blood related doesn't mean they're not family. I know the pureblooded families had different views on that sort of thing...but in our families we don't."

Draco sighed again. "I know, it's just that thought..."

"Don't worry about it," she said, reaching up to smooth out his shirt collar absentmindedly. "And when the time comes that Scorpius does fall in love one day, we're going to accept who he chooses. It shouldn't matter as long he's happy. I can't see it being Rose or Lily or one of the other Weasley girls, but if – and I say _if_ -," she glared at him before he could interrupt, "it may happen one day, we're not going to give him a hard time about it. Remember how it was for us?"

How could he not? He was practically disowned by his family before his mother came around and accepted that he was happy being with Hermione. She hadn't been much better off when her friends, especially Ron and Harry, gave her the silent treatment for the longest time before finally coming around.

"I know..." he said softly, pulling her close.

She gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her softly. She returned the kiss, opening her lips to let his tongue seek hers as he pulled her closer. She ran a hand threw his hair before pulling back from the kiss to look up at him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I think the sauce is burning."


End file.
